Island of Misfortunes
by EvilEmi
Summary: Desmond is back on the island...or did he ever leave? His sanity starts to come into question and he will do anything to get off the island and get back to Penny. Features lots of characters but is centered around Desmond. After season 6 Read and Review! I do NOT own Lost, it belongs to ABC! On temporary hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Please review! I do not own Lost, ABC does.

* * *

Desmond's eyes flashed open. He quickly tried to sit up but was yanked down by restraints. "He - valuable- Penelope -" Desmond found himself eavesdropping on Charles Widmore's conversation. 'Why were they talking about Penny?' He thought. 'And whats valuable?' He took the moment alone to glance around the room; he was frustrated that he could barely move his head, let alone sit up. Desmond started struggling to free himself and just when he thought he had loosened the restraints a bit, stepped into the room. "Struggling won't do any good even if you managed to escape you would have no where to go." Desmond didn't appear to be too surprised by the older mans words. "We're back? On the island I mean." seemed to think about what Desmond had said and if his original statement hadn't shocked his son-in-law what he said next did. "Desmond, my boy, you never even left."

Desmond's jaw hung open and his eyes went wide as marbles. "Wh- what do ya mean?! I never left?! Of course I bloody left!" Charles Widmore looked down at the younger man as if he was looking down at a disobeying puppy. "I'm afraid there just isn't enough time to explain right now. We're moving. Try to keep up." Desmond quickly regained his composed expression and stated in a monotone voice. "I'm chained to the bloody bed how do you expect me to 'move' anywhere?" The words he said mixed with the emotionless voice he said them in, made for one scary comment, but Widmore appeared to be unaffected.

Widmore looked at him as if he had grown a second head and then stated. "Desmond? There aren't any restraints... Maybe I should have the nurse come and look at you?" Desmond looked down and sure enough the restraints were gone. 'Or were they ever even there?' He puzzled. "No! No that's alright. I'm fine." He said this more to himself, as if trying to convince himself it was true. He immediately sat up but then wished he had taken his time as he suddenly felt very dizzy. "The dizziness should where off in about an hour. Its a side effect of the sedative we've been giving you." Widmore stated this as if it were a fact from an encyclopedia, not a warning of illness.

Desmond was wary of the whole situation but under the circumstances he had no choice but to follow. "Where exactly are we moving. to?" Charles Widmore just rolled his eyes and said. "Patience is virtue." They walked in silence for what seemed like hours, marching through the jungle; when Widmore suddenly announced that they were there. 'Where is here?' Desmond wondered. Widmore responded, even though Desmond was sure he hadn't said it aloud. " We are at the Meskhenet Tem-" Before Charles Widmore could finish a giant funnel of smoke shot out of the jungle, grabbed Desmond and proceeded to charge through the jungle. This time dragging Desmond with it. Desmond quickly blacked out, fading into oblivion

* * *

Hurley was chatting the day away with a very bored Ben, a slightly amused Rose, and a snoring Bernard. "And then, there was like this, ya know big smoke monster and he came and threw Mr. Eko around... Poor Mr. Eko... Anyways. I wasn't actually there, before the 'Nicki and Paulo incident', Nicki told me... Poor them too... Hey dudes... Are you even listening to me!?" Rose lightly shook Bernard awake, so that they didn't hurt Hurley's feelings. "Of course!" "No." Rose and Ben said at the same time. Hurley frowned, but their relaxing was soon loudly interrupted by a barreling smoke monster. "DUDE! I THOUGHT WE KILLED THAT THING!" Hurley exclaimed in astonishment and terror.

The smoke monster suddenly zoomed back into the jungle but not before dropping a very, badly injured Desmond on the sand. The four (five counting Vincent) ran towards him. "Dude! Are you okay!?" "Does he look okay to you?!" Ben shot in. "Boys! Now is not the time for arguing!" Rose was the one who always kept them in line, much like they were little kids and Rose was their mother. Bernard checked the bleeding mans pulse and was relived to find that he still had one. "Ben, find something to stop the bleeding! Hurley we're going to need bandages! Rose see if you can get us some water!" Bernard easily took control. Ben walked quickly away mumbling something about 'Bernard being worse than Richard'. Bernard fixed Desmond up then gave him some space.

* * *

When Desmond came to he had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was trekking through the jungle with Charles Widmore. "Hey dudes! He's awake!" Hurley had a tendency for blurting out the obvious, but everyone still loved him! "Uuuuugh! What happened?" Desmond's voice sounded scratchy and weak. "We were just sitting here listening to Hurley drone on and on when the smoke monster came and left you here. You were pretty beat up too." Ben wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his surprise. 'Hey! No need to be mean!' Hurley thought. "Yeah dude! I thought for sure you wouldn't make it! What are you doing on the island? I thought you left!" Hurley seemed to be just confused, not surprised or scared. "I thought so too, brother." Everyone seemed confused at what Desmond said. "You mean you don't know how you got to the island?!" Bernard questioned. "I'm not sure I ever even left."

* * *

Penny was awoken by the sounds of her young son crying out for his dad. She walked over to him and tried to comfort him. "Mummy. Where's daddy?" Charlie was innocent in all this and she didn't want him knowing of the island. "He's gone away for a while... On a business trip." She hated lying to him but it had to be done. "When will he be back? I miss 'im!" "Soon, darling. Soon." Or at least she hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, but oh well! If you are reading this, please review! If you are reading my Once Upon a Time story,_Once I was Loved_, I will update soon, I'm just having some writers block. This chapter is pretty darn short, but I needed to add SOMETHING, so here ya go! ;) I don't own Lost it belongs to ABC! I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Charles Widmore was pacing back and forth in a large room shouting out orders to any who dared cross his path. "What do you mean he's gone!? I don't care if you've searched the entire damn world! A man does not just disappear like that! Find him! NOW!"

"What do you mean you never left!?" Ben proclaimed. "Well as strange as it sounds, this island is bloody crazy, brother!" Desmond retorted. As always Rose had to but in, "Desmond, we are all just a bit confused. Please explain to us, calmly, what you mean." Desmond sighed, but gave in and said, "I woke up, not too long ago, restrained to a bed, surrounded by Widmore and his men. They were talking about Penny and.. Something about something being valuable. I'm not quite sure I was still pretty zonked out from the drugs they had been giving me. I wish I knew who these people are, I have to know, they could be after Penny and Charlie!" Desmond began to panic, but controlled himself and took deep calming breathes.

"I don't know what happened to me, but I do need to do everything in my power to find a way home and end this madness." Ben looked at Desmond and said, "I probably know Widmore the best, I'll help you find him and get your answers." Desmond was more than a bit skeptic to Ben's offer, but because no one else was exactly jumping up to help, he knew he would have to trust him. "Fine, you can come with me." Ben nodded and said, "We should leave tomorrow morning, so we have the whole day to look for him." Desmond was not pleased with this, but had expected as much. "Agreed." The air began to cool down and Bernard helped him set up for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


End file.
